The Children of War
by Erebus-Merula
Summary: Slash-Yaoi. Het. SAGVZC pairing. Very AU. OOC. OC(s). Dimension and Time Travel. The planet lay in ruins, ravaged by a virus of untold horrors. There was no longer any way to save Gaia, but with the help of the Centra, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair, Aeris, Tseng, Reeve and Reno will fight to save a very different and younger Gaia. Being Rewritten!
1. Last Hope for Humanity and Reinvention

**The Children of War**

**_Volume One of the Living Legends Series_**

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Adult Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex, Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, infidelity, New Weapons capabilities, Soul Mates, New technology, new weapons, new limit breaks, new abilities, Multiple-points-of-view, Time and Dimension travel

**Fan Fiction dot net – Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Only on AO3), adult language (Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, infidelity, New Weapons capabilities, Soul Mates, New technology, new weapons, new limit breaks, new abilities, Multiple-points-of-view, Time and Dimension travel

**Genres:** Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Drama/Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Summary:** Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Very AU. OOC. OC(s). Dimension and Time Travel. The planet lay in ruins, ravaged by a virus of untold horrors. There were two survivors, two immortal men, Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine. There was no longer any way to save Gaia, but with the help of the Centra and of the planet, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair, Aeris Gainsborough, Tseng, Reeve Tuesti and Reno will fight to save a different and younger Gaia of a different reality.

**Main Pairing:** Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine/Genesis Rhaspodus/Angeal Hewley/Zack Fair/Cloud Strife

**Side Pairings: **Genesis/Scarlet (One-Night), Reeve Tuesti/Aeris Faremis, Tseng/Rufus Shinra/Reno St. Claire, Lucrecia Crescent/Numair Blackwell (Short-term affair), and Aeron Grey/Lucrecia Grey nee Crescent

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> Reawakening

**Prologue:** Last Hope for Humanity

* * *

><p>"Gaia is dying, daughter of Ilfana and Gast Faremis. There is nothing more we can do." The old Centra with long white braids decorated with beads said, "We can no longer bend time, that era is long gone."<p>

"But perhaps…" Another Centra with short blond curls and piercing-blue eyes spoke up, "Perhaps it is not our Gaia that we should save?"

"What do you mean by that, Sparrow?" The old Centra woman asked her young blond companion.

"We know that this reality is just one branch of the Tree of Life."

"We cannot invade the tree's branches, another reality, and simply take over. The Tree of Life would wither and rot." A raven-haired male Centra insisted.

"Not take over," Sparrow vehemently denied, "but merge our better qualities and knowledge of the future through a Nexus point."

"A Nexus point?" Aeris asked.

"A nexus point," the old Centra replied, "Is a person whose choices change the flow of fate, but he or she must exist far enough back in time that our catalysts of change can use their knowledge and power to change the future. Whom would you choose as your Nexus point, youngling?"

"Vincent Valentine should be our Nexus point." Aeris said with a note of finality.

"And your six catalysts?" Sparrow asked, "Or rather your five catalysts, since you must go as well, Aeris."

"Zachary Fair, Cloud Strife, Reeve Tuesti, Tseng and Reno St. Claire," Aeris answered.

"Very Well, Aeris, you have one year and eight months to prepare your champions, now go!"

V_incent's chapped lips devoured Cloud's soft and supple ones. Cloud moaned, pressing himself further into Vincent's arms. What started as a desperate companionship between two immortal men in a world dying around them had evolved. Vincent had fallen head over heels in love with Cloud_… Vincent Valentine woke to Chaos's mental prodding's, sticky sheets and tears in his eyes.

Vincent had awoken in the new world just days before he had enrolled as a Shinra Turk in his original timeline. He had been overcome with foreign memories. Apparently he had been a street rat in this reality. Vincent fully intended to enroll as a Turk since he needed training. His new body was an amalgamation between his two bodies. It was human save his scarlet eyes and his superhuman physical capabilities. On his Turk application he wrote his name as Fenrir Valentine and created a fictional older twin brother, Vincent Valentine. He wore brown contact lenses and kept his hair short. Fenrir was cheerful and outspoken individual, hiding his true personality. Training was difficult, but rewarding. He was known as the deadliest gunslinger among the Turks.

Fenrir and Veld were assigned to protect Shinra's scientists in Nibelheim. When Lucrecia began an attempt to seduce him, Fenrir found himself no longer attracted to her and had no intentions of become Sephiroth's father for a second time. Lucrecia finally became pregnant from a very handsome Turk's, Numair Blackwell's seed. Blackwell died shortly thereafter and Fenrir was the one to put Blackwell's body in the incinerator. Lucrecia's belly swelled with child, growing larger and larger. When she gave birth, she gave birth to twins, who were named Sephiroth and Seraphim. Seraphim was handed over to a different department and a year later, his status was listed deceased. Shortly thereafter, Hojo and Lucrecia's farce of a marriage ended and Lucrecia left the Nibelheim labs.

Fenrir stayed two years, watching the young child, Sephiroth, grow. The Sephiroth of his dimension had inherited Vincent's slender, sharp chin, while this Sephiroth's, the son of Numair, face had a more masculine appeal rather than androgynous appeal. He had a strong masculine chin, razor sharp cheekbones and the shape of his eyes clearly indicated he was of Wutai descent. His skin also tanned more deeply from its pale peach to a dark bronze. He still had those bewitching emerald eyes, but his silver-hair had darkened to a glimmering steel-gray with darker undertones. Sephiroth's build seemed to be just as broad and muscular. With the way Sephiroth was about his hair, Fenrir had no doubt that it would be kept as long as before.

Shortly after Sephiroth's second birthday, Fenrir Valentine died in an avalanche and Vincent Valentine was reborn as a wanderer, currently living in Mideel and working as a guard against mutated creatures that roamed the area. Vincent was known for his eerie red eyes and long ebony hair and red clothing. He even commissioned his pistol, Cerberus. Ten years passed and Vincent left Mideel to travel to Gongaga and took residence as the defender of the village and friend of the Fair family.

* * *

><p>On a beautiful winter's morning seventeen-years-old Rayne Strife gave birth to Cloud Strife, her beautiful son, in Nibelheim. Rayne Strife smiled for the first time in months since Cloud's father, Aether, had abandoned her. She cradled her son closer. When he was in her arms, Aether and her past as Sapphine Ares, a child of the conclave, seemed like a terrible nightmare.<p>

The conclave had been a hidden monastic sect on the tip of southern Wutai, which had repudiated history and animal appetite in hope of reaching enlightenments through the control of all desires and circumstances. For three thousand years this Monastic Sect bred its members for intelligence and for motor reflex. Members of the Sect were raised to control their emotions and use other's emotions to control them. They were taught to master a rudimentary logic and deduction skills. They observed, analyzed, and mastered Wutain culture, linguistics, and history as an impartial third party and learned to adopt personas to travel through societies. Three thousand years of work destroyed, when Hojo took an interest in the rumors about them. The sect chose ritualistic mass suicide via fire before Hojo could reach them. There was only one survivor – a young girl, Sapphine, kidnapped by a young eco-terrorist, Aether. Sapphine fell in love.

Aether abandoned Sapphine, when he realized she had no interest in building weapons for his cause. He never knew she was carrying his child. Sapphine had adopted the persona of Rayne Strife, a loud-mouth mechanic and settled in Nibelheim. Shortly thereafter, she gave birth to Cloud.

Rayne had hoped that Aether's peculiar genetic structure would cancel-out her unique breed, but apparently their genetic structures were compatible. Her son had inherited the best characteristics of both his mother and his father. This became evident as Cloud grew older.

The golden-blond haired boy with beautiful sapphire eyes was keenly observant, he learned quickly and had unnatural memory skills. However, his true abilities didn't manifest until he was four-years-old. For decades, the Conclave had attempted to solve the god's puzzle, a mathematical puzzle of ancient origins. Rayne had written out the equation in a maudlin mood and left it on the kitchen table. The next morning she found her son putting the finishing touches to the equation's solution. Rayne didn't know if she wanted to laugh at the irony – her son had finally solved what the Conclave had considered one of the mysteries of universe at four-years-old – or cry because her precious child would never be able to hide his gifts. Rayne decided to home tutor her son after he tested out of school, which she knew was inevitable.

A year later, Cloud did just that. After entering primary school at five years old, Cloud tested out of the Primary school curriculum much to Mayor Lockhart's indignant anger. Five months later, Cloud tested out of the Middle School curriculum. In Nibelheim, their education creased after middle school, so Cloud was allowed to be tutored by his mother during the evenings.

It was Mayor Lockhart who insisted that Cloud have some sort of activity during the days, so he wouldn't get underfoot. There was a Martial Arts master hired by Mayor Lockhart to take residence in Nibelheim after a teen groped his daughter. It was decided that once Master Zangan arrived, Cloud would become his apprentice and report to him in the mornings. In the afternoons, Cloud would either take turns with older children guarding the Nibelheim livestock or hunting for food.

* * *

><p>Cloud was five-years-old when he was contacted and told by Tseng, during a routine inspection of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, that Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander had been killed in an accident. Seventeen-years-old Aeris Faremis and her Mentor, Reeve Tuesti were rising stars in the scientific community. Their studies varied from Mako sciences to bioengineering. He also reported that Zachary and Reno was still seven years old and that Sephiroth and Genesis were thirteen years old, while Angeal had recently turned fifteen. Vincent had disappeared off the radar.<p>

Master Zangan arrived a few days later and immediately recognized the Strife family for what they were.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize that the Conclave had survived." Master Zangan spoke in hushed tones with Cloud's mother. The blond women didn't turn away from the kitchen counter.<p>

"No, there are only two of us, my son and me. The rest are lost to Shinra's greed." Rayne said quietly, as she sliced vegetables and meat for the dinner stew. "Cloud knows about our heritage and I trust him with it, but please Master Zangan, don't speak a word of this."

"Of course not!" The old Wutain Ninja said offended.

"I am sorry for hurting your sensibilities, but I had to ask." Rayne Strife said cautiously.

"It's okay. If I were in your place I would ask the same thing," The Ninja relented, "So, young Cloud will be my apprentice in the mornings?" The Master martial artist asked curiously, "Shouldn't he be in school?"

"How much do you know about the Conclave?" Rayne asked in barely a whisper.

"I know they were a secretive group of scholars, who were known for their pale gold hair and blue eyes."

"The conclave was a hidden monastic sect. Its members were bred for over three thousand years for intelligence and for motor reflexes. We are extremely intelligent and analytical. I was raised not to feel emotions, I was raised to manipulate others… Cloud has not undergone this training, though he possess an unparalleled intelligence, even among the Conclave. He's extremely fast, his stamina is amazing, and his reflexes are dangerous. If you're going to train him, be forewarned, you'll be training a perfect machine. He will pick up your stances and advance them. He will learn faster than any student you have ever known with amazing perseverance. I have a feeling Cloud will become involved in Shinra whether for their benefit or not. It's your decision if you want to train him. I won't push you, but I want Cloud prepared to hold back his strength and speed. He needs discipline." Master Zangan stared flabbergasted at Rayne Strife.

"I will train him. It would be an honor to do so." Master Zangan said finally, "We will trust in Cloud to make the correct decisions pertaining to Shinra." He said glancing at the doorway where the little golden-blond haired boy had just entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> Reawakening

**Chapter One:** Reinvention

* * *

><p>Thirteen years old, Cloud Strife had just graduated boot camp early along with his fourteen peers and was now facing the Shinra Cadet program. Boot camp had been a rigorous series of exercises to boost their physical fitness especially their speed, strength and stamina. It was with his unique genetic structure and many years under Master Zangan's tutelage, along with his own far more strenuous exercises, which allowed him to pass at the head of his class. The boot camp also gave lessons to those who were illiterate, and also taught various writing formats. Other classes included General Sciences, Mathematics, Logic and Deduction, Minor mechanics and communication sciences. In the early graduation tests, Cloud scored highest for Speed and Stamina, coming in third for strength. Cloud scored extremely high in Mathematics, Logic and Deduction, mechanics and Communication Sciences, but hid his knowledge of General Sciences as not to stand overtly.<p>

Cloud looked over the other recruits thoughtfully, four of them would be placed in a bunk with him and work as his teammates. Having snuck a look at the records of the Cadet program, Cloud discovered that program differed from the one he vaguely remembered. There were five cadet levels, cadet level five being the lowest of the low. As you proceeded up the levels you gained more options as what to study and specialize in. At cadet level two you were assigned your position from your specializations and your strengths and weaknesses. The positions were Mage, Medic, Swordsman, Scout and Captain-Cadet.

Also, instead of three SOLDEIR levels, there were four. The fourth level was for recently enhanced Soldiers to readjust to their physical abilities and hone their skills under the direction of First and Second Class Soldiers. At the age of twenty-one, Sephiroth had already been named the General of the Shinra army. The two Lieutenant Generals were twenty-years-old Genesis Rhaspodus and twenty-three-years-old Angeal Hewley. A highly motivated and prodigy Soldier, fifteen-years-old Zachary Fair had already been ranked a second class Soldier. He was the youngest among them and had earned the mentorship of Angeal Hewley once be had been made third Class Soldier. Zack had made Soldier all on his own.

The five levels of the Cadet Program usually took three to five years to complete on average. Zack had flew thru the Cadet training in one year. Cloud, smiled thoughtfully as he waited in the hall for the fourth class Soldier to return with their bunk and team assignments, along with their new uniforms. Cloud's intention was to stand out, but not pass Zack's record, which he could easily do. He intended to pass in two and a half years along with his team. While, they could pass Soldier individually, Cloud wanted to make new bonds among his peers and form strong connection. Allies among the Soldier were needed to cull President Shinra's plans. Zack hadn't been able to do that.

The fourth class Soldier reentered, Cloud along with the other cadets quickly stood at attention. "At ease, Gentlemen," The soldier instructed. "Alright, when I call your name and bunk, I want you to follow the infantry man assigned to escort you to your bunk. He will bring your uniforms to you, this evening. Since, you're early graduates, you will begin classes earlier than your peers in the accelerated program. However, in three weeks, the other graduates of the boot camp will arrive and you will have our annual welcoming ceremony. You've been selected for the accelerated program from your test results. That being said, for the accelerate program, you need to remain ahead of the other graduates. If you lag you will be placed in a different bunk and have the simpler curriculum. I hope no one will disappoint me. Alright, bunks are as follow. Bunk One-C will be Aeron Blackwood, Cloud Strife, Mikhail Kostova, Sebastian Cortez, and William Thomas. Bunk One follow infantry soldier, Samuel Kirk." The fourth class Soldier instructed, "Also you will submit a name for your bunk by tomorrow morning."

The five cadets followed a non-descript infantry soldier through several halls and outside to a series of concrete and steel underground bunker entrances, which looked like they could have withstood a massive elemental attack. Entering a bunker entrance, which was labeled "One", they came to an underground hallway illuminated by florescent lights. The underground bunker was two levels tall and houses fifteen bunks, each with three metal bunk beds. They were led up to the second level, passed a bullet-proof glass door with a swipe card, and down a hallway labeled "1-C". There were four doors in this hallway, one labeled – "bunks", one labeled "communal showers", one labeled "Study Hall" and the fourth and final label was "community room". Opening the door to their bunk beds, they entered. The metal bunk beds were arranged in neat lines, under each bunk were two built in shelves and two combination lockers "The shelf and combination locker on the left is for the bottom bunk and the top bunk gets the right shelf and combination locker." The infantry soldier instructed, "Now, you will be sorted into bunks alphabetically. Aeron Blackwood, bunk A-1, on the left, farthest from the door, you will be sharing with Cloud Strife. Please place these identification plates at the end of your bunk," he said passing out their plates as they called their names. Cloud and Aeron approached bunk A-1 and waited calmly for the others to be assigned. "Bunk A-2 will be Mikhail Kostova and Sebastien Cortez, the last Bunk A-3, will belong to William Thomas, he will be bunking alone. I will leave you for fifteen minutes to store your belongings before I get the tech to scan your prints and register a swipe card for you."

"Hey Cloud," Aeron called, "Mind taking the top bunk, you're lighter than me." The blond nodded and slid his name plate into the holder at the bottom footboard of the top bunk. The heavier built cadet slid his below. The two of them found the combination codes under their pillows and quickly placed their private belongings in the combination lockers and their other belongings on the shelves.

"So what do you guys, think about our bunk's name?" Cloud called out softly.

"Hmm," Mikhail murmured, "Any suggestions?" His words were met with silence.

"How about we name our bunk after a bad ass summons?" William, call-me-"Will", said.

"No, too generic," Sebastien said, "I checked out all the other bunks listed, many were named after summons. How about a type of spell from Materia?"

"I don't think so… too simple." Mikhail said.

"Ice Phoenix," Cloud murmured.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Will said, "Anyone disagree?" The others remained silent, "Alright, we're Ice Phoenix." The others nodded their approval.

"Unique name," the Infantry soldier said making his presence and the tech's known, "Cadets usually name their bunks after summons, but you named it both a summons and an element. Now please line up with your Identification cards. We're registering you into the system." Quickly grasping their identification papers, the group lined up alphabetically. The tech took their finger prints and issued an entrance card to their bunk with their unique id to keep track of their entrance and exits. The tech paused over Cloud's unusual name before registering him and collecting his papers.

"Alright, here's the rules, lights go out at ten and I mean this literally. The electricity is cut at ten. I suggest you settle in before nine forty-five. The doors also seal. So there will be no traipsing about after hours. No alcohol in the bunks and if you do go out and get drunk, trust me you'll get a rather unpleasant punishment. No in-dorm fighting and no bullying. Those who are caught are immediately transferred from the Cadet program to the Infantry program, no excuses. Furthermore, it's not a three years wait for the next time those bullies can test in again. They need to wait for eight years. No illegal substances such a performance enhancements, we do tests regularly. Wake up call is at six, but you're free till six forty-five to get ready. Breakfast is in the Bunker hall, bottom floor at seven exactly. We provide three meals a day, with two snack periods. You will only receive the healthiest of foods available. You will be escorted by a fourth class SOLDIER to your classrooms for the first day, but after tomorrow morning you will be directed to go alone. Classes start at Seven-thirty, your schedules will be available tomorrow. To enter a classroom you need to scan your card, this also registers your attendance. I suggest you arrive on time, tardy individuals will be punished. Last suggestion; study hard, work out like a mad man and follow orders. You'll be just fine. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, Sir." The group responded.

"Alright, good night. You have two hours before bed, get use to your bunk and get comfortable with your team, you are Team Ice Phoenix." The door shut behind the infantry man, his and the tech's steps retreated.

"What does he mean by team?" Sebastian asked.

"This is not well known among Cadet Class five," Cloud said quietly, "but when you reach Cadet Class two, by your scores and the electives you take you are placed onto a position in the team, whether it be Mage, Swordsman, Medic, Scout or Captain-Cadet. Furthermore, the general Soldier test you are tested as a team. However, you can also pass if selected for superior skills or nominated for the advanced testing by a trainer, because you are the only one passing in a failing team. If you pass as a team you're noted for more advanced missions. This was implemented by the recently named Soldier directors – Lazard and the scientist Aeris Faremis. Her employees performed a series of tests and those cadets who work as a team tended to be more stable as SOLDIERS and out-perform and out-rank all other Soldiers."

"What about Sephiroth? He's like the General of the Army and he worked alone." Will said, questioningly.

"General Sephiroth worked with his best friends, Lieutenant Generals; Genesis Rhaspodus and Angeal Hewley. Initially they were rivals, until Aeris Faremis and her mentor, Reeve Tuesti took over the Science department." Cloud said.

"Huh," Sebastien said, "Then if we don't want to drag each other down, we should probably work our best together and study together." The others nodded in agreement.

"Cloud, how do you know about all this?" Aeron asked.

"Although, Miss Faremis doesn't know this, we are distantly related. I've kept track of her career since I was a child." Cloud said softly, wistfully, Aeron nodded in understanding. His older brother was already a third class Soldier. He had barely passed the Soldier test and confided in his younger brother that it was by recommendation alone that he had manage to pass. What Cloud had said made sense, especially since his older brother, Rolf Blackwood was plagued by bullies among his team because of jealous among his team for his superior skills.

"You guys want to check out the rest of our bunker?" Will calls. The others nodded.

Their first stop is the communal showers, on one-side is the stalls for the toilets and the other side is the stalls with the showers. The far wall has a line of sinks. The toilet stalls had doors, while the showers have beige plastic curtains. The whole room is tiled with light beige tiles and mirrors hung over the sinks. "Not too bad." Someone comments. They move on. The community room is filled with two long, brown couches, a small coffee table, and a longer wooden table with two benches. A bookcase is filled with wooden strategy games, a deck of cards and several fiction books. The glaring absence of a television makes a few of his peers disappointed. The study room is state of the art. There are five desks, each with a stationary computer, a pile of new, multi-subject notebooks, folders, pencils and a messenger bag for each cadet. On the far wall is a community printer, boxes of paper and a copy machine. There are hanging shelves against one wall filled with a few resource books and stack of untouched blank poster board covered in a light dust. There are also some markers left lying about. A white board and white board markers sits unused in a corner. Cloud takes all this in and begins to plot.

"We've got an hour," Will comments, come on let's get ready for bed, "We can get to know each other better in our bunker." The others agree filing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Science Labs – Floor 67<strong>

Twenty-five years old, Aeris rubs the tension out of her former mentor's and now husband's, Reeve's, shoulders. They're at work late again and the rest of the staff has been dismissed. While, they had been fortunate enough to find and destroy Jenova's host, her cells were too deeply engraved in Sephiroth to eradicate her altogether. Thankfully, they had found a suppressing chemically that slowly shut down her sentience. Unfortunately had to be applied monthly and to keep Sephiroth stable, Aeris and Reeve had slowly integrated a strong comradery amongst the Soldiers and furthered it by introducing it to the Cadet program.

Their solution, if Sephiroth were to go off the deep end, which likely hood seemed to diminish was to create a serum specially devised for Cloud to make him on level with Sephiroth without pumping Cloud full of the Jenova gene sequence and without further experimentation. They had first wanted to introduce it to Zack, but Aeris disqualified him knowing that the teen was too impulsive in general and overly protective of Cloud. They had of course created a SOLDIER serum for regular soldiers in the Shinra program without using Jenova cells. However, they were at a momentary pause in their work. They could not calibrate the serum from Cloud without a current DNA sample and they had no way to get it without him first being promoted to SOLDIER.

They had naturally been elated to see his name added to their database today, he had made the advanced placement program. However, they did have other projects to work on until then. Such as a method to recycle Mako energy as to not destroy the planet by over using its life force.

While, Aeris specialized in bioengineering, cellular-based enhancement, hematology, neurosciences, psychology, biochemistry, Osteology, Kinesiology, and myology, Reeve specialized in Sociology, Psychology, Social Anthropology, Population planning, Engineering, Viral Sciences, Viral Engineering and Industrial chemistry. They were better suited to their work than Hojo and Hollander who were trial-and-error scientists, using their knowledge from their failed human experimentation which displayed certain characteristics they wanted. They would then isolate the genetic materials used and incorporate it in further human experimentation. All together it was very unethical and ineffective. Hojo had only a degree in Bioengineering, while Hollander had studied bioengineering and viral sciences.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Executing Soldier Floor – Floor 53<strong>

The fifty-third floor was an opulent series of private quarters, housing General Sephiroth, Soldier Director Lazard, Deusericus, Director of the Turks Tseng, Lieutenant Generals Genesis Rhaspodus and Angeal Hewley, and one Second Class Soldier, Zachary Fair, student of Angeal, and third Class Soldier, Christopher Merriam, student of Genesis. There are eight empty private quarters on the floor. The fifteen quarters have a bedroom, full bathroom for the resident, a half-bathroom for guests, massive kitchen, sitting room, private library, private study, dining room and a small attached balcony. The glass windows are made from bullet proof glass, although they can be melted by an intense flame (as demonstrated by Genesis), they are nearly impenetrable by man. Sephiroth and Lazard possess the largest of the private quarters, followed by Genesis, Angeal and Tseng.

Angeal is lounging on his couch, a book in his hands, in his private quarters as he listens to his student's, Zack's, animate narration of events among his Cadet Class. The kid, despite his youth and hyperactive tendencies is a talented swordsman and had been elected by Lazard and Sephiroth to teach the accelerated Cadet program, basic swordsmanship. Although often misjudged by older cadets, Zachary always earns their respect for his handling of swords and teaching methods. He is known to be fair and works overtime to assist Cadets, but is known to hate bullies. He also creates unusual nicknames for his students and teases the mercilessly, but friendly-like. He has earned a mixed following of Cadet and newer Soldiers who looks at him with mixed pride and disbelief. He is certainly entertaining and a fabulous storyteller.

Genesis and his student, seventeen-years-old Chris are talking in low voices about Chris's materia classes he teaches to the accelerated Cadet program. Chris is the antithesis of Genesis. He's got the patience of saint and the modesty of nun, but he is considered fair, just and kind by his students. Genesis selected Chris as his student for his incredible is somewhat uncontrollable skill in casting Materia. Genesis has beaten control and regulation of Materia usage into his student's head. Despite the rumors, Chris and Genesis are not romantically involved. Genesis prefers men who are more submissive albeit not feminine and can hold a debate with him. Chris on the other hand loves women, and is tall and broad. He also prefers a partner who is a bit of a spitfire and who is very passionate. Although after his recent break-up with his girlfriend of four years he is using these rumors as a reprieve from the dating scene. Angeal, while bisexual was not looking for a man or woman in his life at this time, and while he secretly possesses an attraction to his student he had not made a move. He was a pedophile, thank you very much. Besides, Zack had not made his sexuality known to anyone.

There is a knock on the door and Zack immediately stiffens, know that knock as Sephiroth's. Angeal has never been able to understand why his student, while not outright hostile towards the silver-haired general is a bit cold towards the man. Zack, on the other hand cannot forgive his former friend from his originating universe for the torture he put Cloud through. Whilst still in denial, it would be obvious to anyone else, what Zack felt for Cloud was not a platonic love, but rather a romantically-inclined one. Ignoring his student's abrupt silence Angeal called out, "Come in, Sephiroth." The door opened and the handsome General of the Shinra army entered.

Sephiroth was extremely tall, muscular and broad about the shoulders. His steel-gray hair with its darker, almost charcoal undertone, fell to just above his knees. He was dressed casually in a generic white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans that showed off his trim waist. Cat-like green eyes with sapphire and gold flecks, that appeared after Doctors Aeris Tuesti and Reeve Tuesti took over the Science program, scanned the room's occupants. "Oh, good," Sephiroth said in his deep and smooth baritone, "Zachary and Christopher are here. I brought the recent files for the Accelerate program's newest cadets." He said placing a pile of folders on the glass coffee table.

"Sephiroth," Angeal complained, "I thought we agreed not to bring work home?"

"Yes, well I thought we could share some ideas on training exercises, considering this is an unusual batch of Cadets." Sephiroth said with a small smirk, "And considering that we never have the privacy to do this anywhere else…" He trailed off, watching amused as Zack dove into the stack of fifteen files, like he did with every new cadet file. There were three different teams indicated by the colored tab. Bunker One was colored Blue by Sephiroth, Bunker two was Yellow, Bunker three was Red, while Bunker four was purple, bunker five was orange and bunker six was green. These were always between thirty and sixty graduates of the Boot Camp process. Each bunker was made to contain two teams for every year of the Cadets program, with a spare bunk. Of these cadets there were only ten to fifteen who made the Accelerate program and only five cadets passed as an accelerated team if any statistically. The other accelerated cadets could pass as a normal cadets if they failed the accelerated test, but any normal Cadets had a one-chance final test of which between one-half to one-fourth graduated, usually leaving fifteen to thirty-five graduating Soldiers.

Seizing Bunker two, Zack began to flip through them, sitting on the rug, Chris reluctantly joined him. "What's so special with these Accelerated Cadets?" Angeal asked intrigued.

"We have three testing record breakers, one of which was trained in various Wutian martial art styles by former Wutian Ninja, who now works as a tutor on the northern continent. Which proved not an embellishment when he was directed to spar with Tseng. He actually got the upper hand on Tseng before the spar was called to an end by a TURK emergency. That particular cadet also seems to have an extremely high IQ. The other two record breakers are remarkable, one by his half-Wutian heritage and the other by his talent with codes and languages. The last also tested first in strength." Sephiroth said, remembering the details. "They placed the first in Bunker One and the other two in Bunker Three."

Zack and Chris both grabbed Bunker One's file before Chris let go and went for Bunker Three. Flipping through Bunker One, Zack found Cloud's file, while mental admiring Cloud's new looks, he crowed about the kid's golden blond hair and big blue eyes. Clouds golden-blond hair, the color of ripened-wheat, was less messy thus allowing him to wear it to his shoulders in downward spikes. His big blue eyes had some gold, green, turquoise and brown flecks, like a blue speckled egg. His skin was still fair and he was still slender, but his muscular stature was more toned with wiry, compact muscles. He also had long limbs. His legs seemed to go on forever like a male model, but it also lent him some height that he had not had in their former lives. "Whoa," Zack exclaimed, "The kid is fast." Zack said thrusting the file at his mentor, the clocked reading written in the file was comparable to a Fourth Class Soldier with the first level of enhancements, "Can't wait to see speedy get enhanced." Zack laughed.

"Yes, very impressive." Sephiroth muttered, Zack gave him a mild glare before turning back to the file.

Chris took the file from Zack, passing the third bunk files to Zack. The other two Cadets were Kirito Kusanagi and Lukas Gordon. They were remarkable fit, but not at the same level as Cloud. Cloud's IQ shone even brighter than his physical fitness. "Who wants to bet blondie will pass early?" Zack asked.

"Not me," Sephiroth said, "Reports state, the kid it a team player. He's likely to help his teammates pass together." Sephiroth answered.

"Huh?" Zack commented.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please Review. Flames with Derogatory Terms will be reported. Constructive Criticism is welcomed - although preferable method of contact is by PM or Email for longer messages and longer constructive criticism. My email is in my profile. If you're going to flame or criticize me please leave contact info so I can have debate with you. I have opinions, but I am not as stubborn as to not hear other people out or change my opinion given a good argument. Don't worry, I don't cuss or threaten people, though if the debate goes no where and things become repetitive, I do type "We can agree to disagree". I can also be infuriatingly patient. However, if you dislike the story because of the homosexual pairing or Homosexual Harem Pairing, I suggest you don't contact me. However, if I receive enough requests I can also write a Gen (No pairings) version. I am trying to branch into also Het and Gen pairings, but I refuse to write a Het pairing for Final Fantasy VII, since TiffaCloud irritates me for reasons I can't figure out... maybe it's her physical - overly sexual appeal (or as my friends says - her melons). If I were to pair Cloud with any female it would be an Original character. PS: I don't write Het harems...


	2. To Begin Anew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Children of War<strong>

**_Volume One of the Living Legends Series_**

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

Additional Illustrations by No One Currently

Edited by No One Currently

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> Reawakening

**Chapter Two:** To begin anew

* * *

><p>Cloud woke at five, when he heard the click of their bunker doors unlocking. The small noise startled him awake. Sliding from under his blankets, he quickly made his bed to regulation standard before climbing off it. The bunk bed was very sturdy, so his movements had not shaken Aeron awake. Kneeling, Cloud withdrew his new uniform from his shelf. The uniform, unlike the one he was familiar with as a Cadet in his original dimension, was an olive green jumper with a brown leather belt combined with two brown-leather straps that crossed the chest in an "X" shape. They also had workman's brown boots. On the left arm of the uniform was sown their bunker "1-C". A personnel badge would clipped to their left breast pocket and their Swipe card, which they would get this morning had a secured, retractable tether to a belt loop. Cloud made his way to the shower with his regulated hygiene products. Stripping quickly, he entered a stall and turned the water to lukewarm as he was familiar with in his hometown. As he soaped up, he let his hand trails over his scars. Pausing briefly to identify the ones from the pack of Nibelhiem wolves he had killed – driving them off from the livestock, and those from an old Nibel Dragon, who had interrupted his exercises and attacked. Skill had killed the Wolves, but luck has saved him from the Dragon. The wounds had healed well leaving only light marks and barely any raised skin. His mom had taught him to destroy the build-up scar tissue by massaging it. After washing up, Cloud toweled dry and dressed quickly.<p>

After his shower, he entered the study hall and selected a sturdy brown canvas messenger bag and loaded it with spare pencils, two highlighters, a pen and six notebooks. Grabbing one of those forgotten, blank poster boards and black and various blue-hued markers, Cloud rolled up his sleeves. Although others may find his talent girly, Cloud saw a benefit in it. With practiced ease, Cloud began to sketch the general shape of a Phoenix, but instead of brightly plumed peacock, Cloud added hawk-like changes, making the bird appear more predatory. A serrated beak and narrowed eyes, Cloud sketched out shorter plumage and sharper talons. He, then, used the blue markers and carefully created white down with light blue speckles and feathers that began a soft blue until they reached the wings and turned a navy-blue. The irises in his "Ice Phoenix" were burnt like white-gray flames. Snow drifted around the bird.

The morning bell rang at six, as Cloud added the last touches and grabbing wall putty he stuck to the wall in the Study hall. Leaving the study hall, he reentered the bunker to check on his team. Will was the only one still asleep. The others were struggling to gather their clothes and head to the showers, sleepily. Making his way over to Will, Cloud shook him gentle, easily dodging a punch. "Ugh, why'd you wake me, Cloud?" The bigger and louder boys asked his blond teammate.

"I don't know about you, but I would be up early to make a good impression." Cloud answered, stepping away. Blinking sleepily, Will recognized the wisdom in Cloud's words and nodded, staggering to his feet.

"Hey, how early do you get up?" Will asks pensively.

"I usually get up at five am, every morning to tend to the household chores. I don't imagine myself sleeping in. Why?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Ah, was wonder if you could wake me up at six, until I made this a habit. I am a heavy sleeper."

"Sure, why not." He said with a shrug.

They all finished showering at exactly six thirty-three and each prepared with a messenger stuffed full of materials, which Cloud had put together. Hesitantly they left their bunker and were met with there by their Infantry Soldier that had instructed them yesterday evening. He blinked in surprise at them, "Well, you're certain faster than some. I hope you all showered, because you're not going to get to shower until four in the afternoon. If not, tell me here and now." No one responded, "Okay, here are your identification cards and Swipe cards." The infantry soldier said passing out the cards. Cloud accepted his and examined it. The ID card had his picture and full name, rank – Cadet and his Commanding officer – Chief Warrant Officer 3 (1) Richard Brewer. He noticed among the other identification cards, only Aeron also possess Chief Warrant Officer Brewer. Cloud then examined his swipe card, again the information was replicated – picture, full name, rank, commanding officer, but there was also a security level. Cloud's level was 1CLevel46. His team's badges mostly read 1CLevel42.

"Excuse me, Sir," Cloud asked, "I was wondering about my security level."

The Infantry man took a look at Cloud's badge, "Ah, yeah, you're IQ level scored off the charts, figure they'd assign you to assist the clerical staff in filing select documents. Other than that, can't think of a reason." The Infantry soldier said with a shrug. "There's nothing there, but the archives for low security risk information, some unused science and mechanical laboratories, Clerical offices and a few empty board rooms." Cloud looked down on his badge and smiled mentally, someone was prepared to allow him unmonitored access to the labs, probably Aeris and Reeve. Considering that he had a personal love for mechanics, even in his own dimension, which had appeared to have grown more powerful here – especially since he understood more about it and had photographic memory.

"Here are your schedules," he said passing out the folders with their names on them, "You'll notice, in addition to Course work you have as level five Cadets, you have also been assigned one or two level-four-cadet electives. Please follow me to the Bunker mess hall. You can look at them there." The infantry soldier instructed.

They were led down to the bottom level and passed eight bunkers, before at the back of Bunker 1, was an open space containing a series of private rooms on the second level for Infantry Soldiers working with the cadets, on the bottom floor was the mess hall. There were four massive low tables with long benches. To the right was a cafeteria line, there were trays at one end to be picked up. The servers were already at work despite that only their team had arrived. They got in line grabbing a tray. Sliding the tray along the metal bars next to the servers, a mixture of slice fresh fruit was added, followed by toast, runny eggs and several charred pieces of bacon. _Well, they tried,_ Cloud thought comparing this meal to the inedible food in the other Shinra cadet program. Taking a seat, along with his team at the end of one table. They slowly ate their food, while opening their folders.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cloud Strife

**Rank/Bunker:** Accelerated Cadet/1C

**Commanding Officer: **Richard Brewer

**Assigned Medic:** Doctor Heather Whittle, M.D,

**Classes:** Physical Fitness (X5), General Sciences and Mathematics (X3), Logic and Deduction (X5), Minor Mechanics (X5), Communication Sciences (X4), Unarmed Combat (Boxing and Kick Boxing) (X5), Marksmanship (X3), Basic Materia Usage and Materia Theory (X1), Martial Arts (Jujutsu, and Aikido, Level 4 Cadet Elective), and Strategy and History (Level 4 Cadet Elective)

**Schedule (2): **See below

* * *

><p>"Hello, so you're the new team?" A rough voice said, albeit a friendly voice. Cloud looked up to find several older Cadets, taking a seat near his team. The cadet, whom had spoken was a tall and thin with sinewy muscles and a thatch of dirty-blond hair. His hazel eyes were shrewd and calculating, even as he spoke encouragements. "Well looks like you beat us here. That's quick thinking on your first day." The blond commented. His eyes scanned the group for any indication of emotions. Cloud saw several members of his team glance at him, out of the corner of his eye. The dirty-blond turned cold eyes and triumphant eyes on Cloud. Cloud held in a small smirk. So the older cadet was looking for his competition. Apparently, this guy thought he was the strategic of the bunch. They said no bullying, but that didn't mean they couldn't sabotage. Quickly eyeing the older cadet's team, Cloud came to the conclusion that they were mostly brawn than brains, though smart enough to be in the program. As his team responded positively towards the older cadet – "Call me Elliot", Cloud watched this Elliot carefully, but kept his face cheerful and friendly. He pretended to enjoy his team's compliments, as they ate.<p>

Once team Ice Phoenix had finished eating, as they parted ways and Elliot smiling smugly at their backs, did Cloud acknowledge Elliot's feeble attempt at breaking into social circle and then misleading them with contradictory or false information or turning them against each other. Cloud had seen this type of sabotage too many times to be fooled and while not partaking in the art himself, knew how to interpret it and counter it. "Well, it was certainly nice to meet you," Cloud called over his shoulder, "Although, I think your team would prefer you to keep your advantage to yourself." Cloud said smiling and waving over his shoulder, commenting on the few tips Elliot had given them.

When they had left the mess hall, Will cornered him. "Why did you tell Elliot that? He was just being friendly." Will demanded. Aeron caught Cloud's eye and nodded before answering for Cloud.

"Apparent Cloud also caught onto this Elliot's game. They said no bullying, but that doesn't mean the other cadets can't sabotage us or make us turn on each other." Aeron said.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked indignantly.

"Let's put this to the test, okay," Cloud said, "What are several suggestions that Elliot made and what are some facts he said?" The blond asked.

"Well he said, the track closes at seven in the evening, but the instructor doesn't give a shit if you're on it until nine. He also said that Instructor Davis prefers to be called Sir."

"He told us, there are some vending machines outside of the second floor infantry private rooms and they have the best chocolate bars." William answered sheepishly, he was a chocolate addict.

"How about, that the best way to get the instructor of unarmed combat to notice you is to volunteer for demonstrations." Sebastian added. Someone outside of their group started snickering. Turning the group froze in shock, but Cloud immediately recognized third class Soldier, Kunsel.

"Well, I am certain happy you caught on," The soldier said collecting himself, "Team Bahamut is probably the best at sabotaging new cadets. They've never failed to put one team or another in lower ranking or get kicked out altogether. I am sorry to say, but if hypothetically you went to get chocolate bars from this mythical vending machine outside of the Infantry private rooms, that is a strike to your record. That is an off limit area and do it after hours could lead to expulsion. Track closes at seven, no if, ands or buts. If you volunteer in unarmed combat, expect to be the sorest of the group, the instructor is a brute. The only truthful thing the kid said is Instructors Davis likes to be called Sir. Considering, instructor Davis is a ranking officer, I'd even call him Sir." Kunsel said.

"So, he was sabotaging us?" Will asks in indignant fury, "Why hasn't he been kicked out?"

"We don't tolerate bullying, but indirect sabotage is something you can't court martial. It is your choice if you if act on false information or not. However, the key to avoiding it is awareness. I'd listen to what these two have to say. Pretty perceptive of you, Cadets?"

"Cadet Cloud Strife, Sir." Cloud answered, saluting.

"Cadet Aeron Blackwood, Sir." Aeron said mimicking Cloud. Realizing belatedly they were speaking to a third class soldier, the others quickly saluted in their superior and fell into attention stance.

"Name's Kunsel, Cadets. I'm a third Class Soldier. I'll be taking you to your first class." He said withdrawing a schedule, "and that would be physical fitness. When we reach the gym, I am going to call out the X-levels you will go to the individual class I have identified. Highest class is X5 that is where you should aspire to be. While, the lowest class is X1. Now, form a line, and let's go." The group marched after Kunsel.

He led them out of the bunker and just passed the Shinra building, a steel box masquerading a building came into sight. Kunsel led them directly for it, "Okay, Kunsel said pushing open the door, "This way. Leading them to the far right they reached a large indoor track, weight lifting materials and mats with mirrors lined on the walls were on one side. Nodding at the door, Kunsel indicated the X1 emblem on the door, "Alright whose got X1?" None of them answered, "Well that's new, you guys must've been good at boot camp, lucky you. The gym smells like sweat and stinky feet." Turning a corner, Kunsel led them passed three more doors before reaching another, even larger track, with more weights, resistance bands and bar and a vault notched at various heights, "X2?" Kunsel asked. Mikhail blushed and started forward before Kunsel caught his hand, "First you need to swipe your card, through here," he said showering Mikhail the scanner, "or you won't register as attended. You'll be marked absent on your first day and we can't have that."

"Yes, Sir." Mikhail said, quickly swiping his card and joining a boy he recognized from boot camp, waiting for the other cadets to arrive. The others watched him for a moment, before Kunsel herded them down the hall and down another passage. The X3 gymnasium was the largest so far, being two stories tall, top level with track and the bottom level contained even more weight machines, resistances bands, medicine balls and even more notched bars, vaults and a space for a padded obstacle course. "Alright, X3?" The Soldier asked, immediately Aeron, Sebastian, and Will lined and swiped their cards entering the room. They waved goodbye to Cloud, when they noticed he had not entered after them. "So next is X4," Kunsel said leading Cloud forward.

"Sir, X4 isn't necessary. I was placed in X5." Cadet Strife said. Kunsel stopped and gave the blond a disbelieving stare. "Mind if I check your schedule?" the Third Class Soldier asked.

"Yes, Sir, you may of course," Cloud said passing his folder to Kunsel. Kunsel flipped open the folder and examined his classes and time table. The dark brown-haired Soldier whistled.

"Most your classes will be with level three to one cadets. You're also pretty loaded with classes. Hell it seems you even have a private class today." Kunsel commented.

"Can I ask which one is a private class?" Cloud asked biting his lip with nerves, his adolescent body made it impossible to control his emotional reactions completely.

"Yeah, you have a private instruction in Aikido, the Dojo Master Fujiwari-sensei only accepts those naturally inclined to his art, with speed, agility and grace, which are pretty high standards for adolescents during growth periods. He's extremely selective and rarely teaches Soldiers. Any idea why you were enrolled in this class?" Kunsel asked Cloud, handing him back his class folder. Cloud slipped it into his messenger bag.

"I lived in Nibelhiem, near Rocket town, one of my peers, who is the governor's daughter, was sexually harassed by the town's bad boy in my year. Her father didn't take it too well, hired a former Wutian Ninja to train her and hold classes in Nibelhiem. I am a pretty intelligent and passed middle school early. We don't have a high school, so the governor insisted I be apprenticed to Zangan-Sensei, so I wouldn't be underfoot. I spent the mornings under his tutelage and the afternoons guarding the livestock and chasing off Nibelhiem wolves." Cloud answered honestly, carefully omitted his age and his battles with the high ranking Nibelhiem wolves.

"Hell, you've got quite the background. Anyway, let's get you to your class before it begins." Kunsel leading the out of the main building and into a steel, domed building. Inside there was a single pass card scanner, which Kunsel instructed him to access with his personal swipe card. Cloud followed his instructions and they entered the massive gymnasium.

Three stories tall, the top story was an indoor track, followed by a series of cardiovascular exercise equipment, and the bottom floor was filled with weight machines, resistance bands, notched bars and vaults, a permanent obstacles course, which could have part swapped in or out, medicine balls and bare mats with mirrors lining the far wall. There was already a group of Cadets waiting for their instructor, a massive crystalline timepiece hung from the ceiling. The timepiece indicated class would begin in ten minutes, as the newer students roamed the room, the older students began to do warm ups. Seeing the wisdoms of the older students, Cloud bid Kunsel goodbye and also began his own stretches and light exercises to warm up his muscles. Cloud failed to notice that Kunsel had not exactly left, but slipped into a hidden room to watch Cloud.

Cloud began with basic stretches – one arm over the other, reaching toes, putting his nose to his toes, one leg over the other and so. Slowly he progressed into weightless leg lifts and then a few sit up reps, followed by a few pushups (okay, his definition of a few was a little extreme). He finished with a standing backbend, he completed into flip, just as the doors opened, allowing their instructor, who had been watching Cloud and his other students covertly. Marching up to Cloud the instructor, Fourth Class Soldier Markus Oak, demanded, "What's your name cadet?" He bellowed, the other Cadets, the newer ones, who had not done warm up exercises, chuckled hoping for a good belittling of the young blond.

"Cadet Cloud Strife, Sir." Cloud answered, the instructor pulled out a digital board (3) and using the screen's virtual keyboard typed in Cloud's information.

"Very good Cadet," The fourth class Soldier commented, "Unlike these useless Cadets, you figured you'd need to warm up before we begin exercises. You took the initiative. I take it you're a recent recruit?" Cloud nodded, "Alright Cadet Strife, start laps on the third floor track, fifty laps with the older cadets." Taking, the steps up two at a time, Cloud joined the other older cadets, just as he heard the other Cadets groan. Soldier Oaks had just informed them that they'd be doing eighty laps and warm up stretches. Strife kept pace with the older Cadets easily and listened to their chatting.

"So, Strife was it?" Another cadet asked. This cadet had long ebony hair and surprising emerald eyes. "It's good to know not all the other Cadets are stupid. Where are you from?"

"Nibelhiem, near Rocket Town," Cloud answered, softly.

"Huh, we've a got a Cadet from Rocket town. Never heard of Nibelhiem." The older Cadet said.

"Yeah, well it's the boonies." Cloud Strife said, "They're so backwards and strict, might as well have an electricity pole up their collective asses." Cloud said bitterly, "My mom was a bit of a traveler before she had me, a mechanic by profession, didn't take well to their holier than thou attitudes and told them they should go screw a pig. The mayor doesn't look too fondly at us."

"I already like your mom, she sounds like a spitfire." Cloud smiled in return.

"Well, that and she refused to run electric cables through snow, when the Mayor insisted that she install his electricity for his new house. She said, I may not be from some fancy university, but at least I am not a complete idiot, who'd fry himself like some overly curious chicken. Apparently, the mayor went to Kalm University and flunked out. He didn't take it too well." The older cadets were trying not to laugh. One failed and had fallen out of line.

Catching his breath the other Cadet rejoined the line. "I like you kid." The older Cadet said. Cloud just smiled in agreement. "What bunk are you in?"

"I'm part of bunk 1-C." Cloud said. What Cloud had failed to notice was that he and the other Cadet were now leading the pack in running. They had passed all the other Cadets and just kept at it. A few other cadets stuck close to the rear and were laughing as they listened to the two of them talk. Cloud finally, noticed that he'd gone over sixty laps. "Well, I better see what our instructor wants me to do next." Cloud said stepping off the track. The other Cadet nodded with a smile. He met his Instructor at the stairs.

"Well Cadet, get down stairs and use the resistance bands. I'll have one of the older Cadets show you our specialized exercises." The Soldier said eyeing the blond cadet who was barely out of breath.

"Yes, Sir, yes." Cloud said saluting before continuing down the stairs.

Cloud was sweating lightly when the buzzer sounded for the end of the two hour exercise. Cloud finished one more abdominal curl hanging upside down from a bar, before flipping to his feet. The Cadets new the X5 program was splayed on the ground groaning weakly from their exercise as the Instructor bellowed at them. There were of course a few new cadets who had managed pretty well, but most were so exhausted they'd fallen off their feet. They were a great source of amusement among the older cadets.

"Alright, everyone rinse off at the showers." The instructor boomed. The older cadets filed out into the showers. Cloud followed them quickly before the newer cadets could peel themselves off the mats. He stripped of his clothes and quickly rinsed down before dressing again. Kunsel met Cloud outside of the X5 gym with the rest of his team. "Hey," Will greeted, trying to get a good look inside the spacious gym, "What's it like inside?" Kunsel had just finished telling Cloud that needed to scan out with his card. Cloud did as directed, while Kunsel answered.

"Get to level X5 and you'll see." The Soldier said blocking the view of the gym with his broad build, "Now onto Hand to hand combat." The team, except Cloud, groaned audibly. "Hey," Kunsel chided, "I had to do this too, so don't go whining about it being unfair. I've done it too and became a better person because of it." Kunsel said as he led the group to a classroom in a complex just behind the Shinra tower.

Hand-to-hand combat used the disciplines of kick boxing and boxing, as inelegant as it was, Cloud still managed the methods well enough. Several of his classmates were exhausted from the activity, but Cloud was proud to note his teammates were not among those who had collapsed. Cloud had been paired up against Mikhail. Mikhail had struggled at first before Cloud began to correct his stances. "Why are you helping me?" Mikhail had asked almost immediately afterwards.

"Because we're in this together." Cloud said firmly. Mikhail kept sending him honestly surprised and thankful looks afterwards. After hand to hand, Aeron asked Cloud for some footwork pointers and Cloud complied.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Executing Soldier Floor – Floor 53<strong>

Sephiroth lounged languidly on his massive black leather couch in his quarters. A worn and beloved copy of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu rested on his chest. He wore a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a simple white t-shirt. He was contemplating a particular conundrum that was Zachary Fair. He was uncertain as to why the teen disliked him so much and immediately at that. He'd see adoration, infatuation and even hatred for her person, but not this intense dislike and slight revulsion.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please read and REVIEW! Sorry, this took so long to update. Expect more chapters soon, albeit shorter ones.<p> 


End file.
